


【鬼杰】朝我心脏开枪（四）

by Hua_Li1999



Category: oxlxs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hua_Li1999/pseuds/Hua_Li1999





	【鬼杰】朝我心脏开枪（四）

>>

.09

那颗透粉色的圆润糖果被殷红小舌包裹搅动着，不时传来啧啧水声。  
空气里涌动着一丝西瓜香甜味。

王琳凯坐在掉漆的木椅上，指尖捏着一支棒棒糖，勾起唇角看向跪坐在地，双眼被丝绸眼罩完全遮盖，努力昂扬着被黑色漆皮项圈禁锢住的脖颈，此刻正露出一小截舌尖舔舐糖果的朱星杰。

“还剩五分钟哦。吃不完就用下面的小嘴吃。”王琳凯笑得危险，一边催促威胁着，一边又坏心地把糖果从对方口中抽离。  
因为双臂被缚在身后，嘴巴却去追随那枚糖果，结果重心不稳险些面朝下摔倒，被王琳凯眼疾手快扶住，手指掐住了本就白皙至极的脸颊，轻而易举留下两道红痕。

朱星杰的唇瓣被混着甜味的唾液滋润地亮晶晶的，嘴角甚至还沾到了透明糖浆，王琳凯急不可耐吻了上去，唇齿交缠，似乎是想要抽尽对方口中的空气，吮吸啃咬着温软的香唇。  
时间一点点流逝，朱星杰努力配合着他，试图讨好。等对方终于吻够了，才意犹未尽地松开了那条甜蜜的小舌。  
“哥，你好甜啊。”王琳凯忍不住赞叹，毫不嫌弃地又啃上汗涔涔的脖颈，非要留下牙印才肯松开。

朱星杰紧咬着下唇，皱着眉默默忍耐。他在害怕，王琳凯再清楚不过了。

对方这个样子让自己既喜欢又心疼。目的彻底达到了，让对方条件反射地屈服于自己。可尽管现在已经很少再对他施暴或者注射药物，朱星杰显然还是心有余悸，哪怕自己只是抬起手臂，他都会条件反射缩紧脖子。  
王琳凯会用吻去安抚那只受惊的小猫咪，尽管小猫咪一点都不喜欢。

在身体素质方面，王琳凯就没想过要赢对方，可他掐准了自己是对方的软肋，一步步设计对方上套，轻而易举的，他就成了自己的战利品。

“时间到了哦，糖才吃掉了一小圈啊。”  
王琳凯用着故作困扰地语气，站起身来居高临下看着因为恐惧而浑身发抖的朱星杰。  
“别怕，第一次我会很温柔的。”说着揉了揉对方的金发，细碎的小卷毛被揉得乱糟糟的。

.10

“坐到我腿上来。”  
王琳凯重新坐回木椅，看着对方辛苦得撑起自己，但因为跪坐太久膝盖已经完全麻木，踉跄了好几次都没能站起来。  
紧咬下唇，似乎是在强忍住疼痛，膝盖的皮肤也被粗糙的水泥地蹭破了皮。  
“啧。”不知道是嫌朱星杰速度太慢还是有些心疼，王琳凯起身一把架起对方就放在自己身上。

因为一直没有吃好的原因，他已经有些瘦骨嶙峋，体重轻了很多。被迫面对面坐在王琳凯腿上的他羞得只感觉脸颊被火烧一般。  
王琳凯的双腿是故意分开的，导致他也只能腿根大敞着。和小胖手一样精致的小脚丫轻踩在了对方的限量球鞋鞋面上。

朱星杰不敢贴近对方，情愿在对方身上摇摇晃晃。  
“舔。”已经冰凉的糖果重新被塞进嘴里，朱星杰听话地伸出舌裹挟着舔弄，还没把糖面捂热，就觉得对方的腿又分开了些，臀部被分得更开。

修长的手指试探性摸索着隐蔽的柔软入口，他紧张地抱紧对方，同时敏感的肠壁已不受控制地收缩。  
“真乖，学会投怀送抱了？”王琳凯衔住了小巧的耳垂，舌尖轻咬着摘下耳环的耳洞，一边把手里已经湿润过的棒棒糖抵在了穴口转圈顶弄。

毕竟是第一次，朱星杰整个身子忍不住向外窜，那种即将被异物所侵犯的感觉太可怕了，他头皮发麻只想逃走，可被对方握住了腰身禁锢在怀里。  
“怕了么？”王琳凯看着对方因为营养不良而苍白的身子如今却泛着可爱的粉红，在自己的怀里颤抖着，眼前的丝绸布料已经被泪水洇湿一大片。  
王琳凯稳住朱星杰的身形，另一只手取下了眼罩。  
哭红的双眼映入眼帘，眼尾都被染上了蛊惑人心的嫣红，瞳色极浅的双眸无焦距看着自己，看得王琳凯自制力在下线的边缘。

“真是妖精…”他忍不住骂道，徘徊在穴口的糖果稍稍用力就顶了进去。  
“啊…！”入侵感让火热的肠壁疯狂绞上那颗异物，想要把它排出来却越吃越深。  
“这张小嘴好乖。”王琳凯称赞，作为‘奖励’轻柔地吻住了他的唇。把那些不成调的呻吟全堵回嘴里。  
指尖还拿着细柄，插入抽出的速度在逐渐加快，融化的糖浆被涂抹在了层层肉壁上。  
只是一会儿时间，穴口就被刺激地学会自主开合了，像是一张小嘴在邀请更粗长的物什进来填满它。  
王琳凯取出塑料棒，一股糖浆涌了出来，他用食指刮了些吃进嘴里。  
“好甜。”他笑道。这一切都看在朱星杰眼里，后者羞得满脸涨红。  
“哥，你也尝尝。”边说着又吻上了那双唇，舌尖轻柔舔弄对方敏感的上颚，同时抱起对方，解开了束缚脖颈的项圈。  
失重感让朱星杰惊呼着抱紧了对方。

“我们去床上做，好不好？”  
他被亲得七荤八素的，光顾着点头，也没听清就答应了。

.11

朱星杰能感觉到对方在往台阶上走。适应了地下室的昏暗，一瞬间的灯火通明让他的双眼忍不住酸痛。

他被带进了房间，扔在柔软的被褥里，双腿立刻被架在了对方的肩头，身体大开着呈现在王琳凯面前。  
仅剩的一点自尊心让他想并拢腿，可对方眼疾手快已经把他的腿根掰开到最大，一根手指也捅了进去。  
“这里是很漂亮的粉色啊。”  
朱星杰被这句话撩拨地恨不得找个洞钻进去，双腿挣扎着又想逃走。

“放心，我今天不会进来。”  
说罢抽出了手指，似乎是表示以表诚信。  
异物的离开让朱星杰偷偷舒了口气。可他并不知道自己即将面临更大的刺激。

那处干净的很，天生的白皙肌肤让穴口都泛着粉嫩的颜色，因为被塞进了糖，西瓜的甜味还残留在那块区域。  
双手掰开两片臀瓣，内里的媚红色穴肉都能看得一清二楚，糖浆丝丝缕缕地黏连着肠壁，入口更是被浸润得亮晶晶的。

舌尖围着周边肌肤先是舔了一圈，西瓜味瞬间溢了满嘴。突如其来的刺激让朱星杰几乎从床上弹起来，但又被狠狠按回，舌尖一刻不停地挑逗着敏感的会阴与穴口，似乎要把那圈残留的西瓜糖浆舔尽。

“不要舔了…”朱星杰立刻收紧了双腿，已经全然忘记对方还在自己腿间，毛茸茸的头发磨蹭着腿根更是让已经快登上顶峰的他颤抖不已。

似乎是为了惩罚那只小野猫夹自己的脑袋，王琳凯的动作越发放肆，把甜味全部吃尽了，舌尖终于挑开湿糯至极的穴口，灵活的舌头进了大半，细细品尝着肉壁沾染的甜味。

“不要…很脏啊——！”朱星杰急喘着，绞紧了柔软的入侵物攀上了高潮，生理泪水被逼出眼角。

“哥哥明明很甜，怎么会脏呢？”王琳凯退出舌尖，看着对方瘫软在被褥被自己玩弄得意识不清的样子，誓死不从负隅顽抗的他仿佛还在昨天，经过一整年他终于学着变乖了。  
王琳凯把对方身上的伤口一一抚过，有自己留下的也有做任务留下的旧伤，指尖摩挲着那些狰狞的伤口，“不要再逃走了，我会保护好你的。”


End file.
